There are many types of switches that can be used to detect motion of an object. Typically, a switch is connected to an electronic system that is configured to generate an output in response to the closing of the switch. In some objects, it is desirable to detect when the object is moving in a particular direction but not another direction. For example, it may be desirable to detect when an object is moving in a vertical direction and not a horizontal direction. However, conventional switches are limited in their ability to detect motion in a particular direction.
Therefore, a need exists for a switch that can be used to detect motion of an object in a particular direction or directions. In addition, the need exists for a switch that performs that function while being compact and easy to use.